Blue Eyes Boy
by OyaF
Summary: "Perbedaan ada bukan untuk memberikan jarak pada cinta, tapi cinta ada untuk menyatukan perbedaan." / "Hentikan, Oh Sehun. Kita.. berbeda.." / "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan." / "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti.. kita berbeda." / A HunHan fanfiction with Kris


**Blue Eyes Boy**

Author : Oya Franata

Main Cast :

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Genre : fantasy, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), little angst, etc

Length : Drabble

Rating : G

Disclaimer : Semua cerita ini asli karangan author sendiri, murni hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author sebagai seorang fangirl. JUST FOR FUN!

Warning : OOC, YAOI, shonen-ai, boyxboy, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLAGIATOR? GO AWAY!

"_**Perbedaan ada bukan untuk memberikan jarak pada cinta, tapi cinta ada untuk menyatukan perbedaan."**_

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah kastil tua berwarna kelabu setelah menyusuri hutan aokigahara. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman mengingat apa yang akan ia temui setelah memasuki kastil itu. Ia memasuki kastil tua itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, terus menyusuri lorong panjang didepannya sampai ia berhenti disebuah ruangan penuh buku. Senyum diwajahnya makin merekah saat retinanya menangkap sosok yang menjadi alasannya mendatangi kastil tua itu tengah berdiri didepan perapian sambil membaca buku.

"Luhan.." seru Sehun mendekati sosok itu.

Luhan menghentikan aktivitas membacanya saat suara Sehun menyapu indera pendengarannya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk berbalik menghadap Sehun yang berdiri begitu dekat dibelakangnya.

Jemari Sehun terangkat menyentuh surai blonde Luhan, memainkan helaian rambut Luhan sambil sesekali menyesap aromanya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, "Berbaliklah, aku ingin melihat mata indahmu."

Seakan tidak mendengar, Luhan masih saja membelakangi Sehun, menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas setiap sentuhan yang Sehun berikan padanya. Cukup lama Sehun menunggu, tapi Luhan tak kunjung berbalik, akhirnya ia memutar tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya.

Sehun menyibakkan poni Luhan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Raut kecewa terlukis diwajah Sehun menyadari Luhan-nya terus menunduk tak mau menatapnya. Diraihnya dagu Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk balas menatapnya.

"Hentikan, Oh Sehun. Kita.. berbeda.." ucap Luhan menatap sendu Sehun.

Ya, mereka berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda. Sehun adalah seorang remaja normal yang meneruskan study-nya di Jepang melalui beasiswa, tidur, makan, bermain game, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya sudah menjadi rutinitas Sehun. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Rambut blonde-nya yang tidak bisa berubah warna meski sudah diwarnai, kulit pucatnya yang selalu dingin seperti salju, nafasnya yang terdengar begitu tenang dan pelan, dan jangan lupakan iris birunya yang menyala terang, Luhan jelas berbeda dengan Sehun, ia bukanlah.. manusia.

Sudah sejak lama sekali keberadaan makhluk sebangsa Luhan ditiadakan, bukan tidak ada, hanya saja eksistensinya ditelan oleh alam. Luhan adalah makhluk yang dihapuskan dari rantai makanan. Ia bukan vampire ataupun werewolf. Luhan hanyalah sesosok makhluk hidup tanpa jantung, hanya memiliki paru-paru untuk bernafas dan lambung untuk menampung makanan. Bertahan hidup dengan memakan hewan liar dihutan. Dapat terluka tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan darah. Bangsanya adalah minoritas yang tunduk akan hukum alam. Baginya lebih baik tidak ada yang tau tentang keberadaannya daripada ia harus repot-repot membuat orang mengerti tentang makhluk apa dirinya.

Luhan mendesah tertahan saat jemari nakal sehun mengusap punggungnya. Ada sensasi aneh yang Luhan rasakan setiap kulit hangat Sehun bersentuhan dengan kulit dinginya, seperti ada sengatan listrik kecil yang menyengatnya. Sehun semakin berani dengan mulai mengecup leher jenjang Luhan, di tiupnya belakang telinga Luhan berusaha memancing desahan kembali mengalun dari bibir tipis Luhan.

"Stop it!" seru Luhan setengah berteriak setelah sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, "Pergilah, sebentar lagi Kris datang, aku tidak ingin ada keributan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sehun menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengangguk. Ia coba meraih Luhan sekali lagi, tapi Luhan menghindar membuat senyum kecut terukir diwajah tampannya. Sekali lagi ia mendekati Luhan dan berhasil, Luhan tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindarinya kali ini. Ditatapnya iris biru Luhan sebentar, kembali jatuh kedalamnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, huuft.. hanya Luhan yang mampu membuat Sehun jatuh cinta berulang kali.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Sehun setelah mengecup kilat kedua kelopak mata Luhan.

Luhan menatap sendu punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik tembok. Sebutir mutiara hitam jatuh membentur lantai dari kelopak mata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti.. kita berbeda." Lirih Luhan seiring berjatuhannya mutiara hitam dari kedua matanya.

Hari ini Sehun sedikit lebih sore mendatangi kastil dimana Luhan dan Kris –makhluk seperti Luhan yang selalu menjaga Luhan—tinggal karena harus menyelesaikan dulu tugas kelompok bersama sahabatnya Kai. Ia berlarian kecil memasuki kastil itu menuju ruang membaca, tempat dimana biasanya Luhan menghabiskan waktunya seharian sambil menunggu Kris.

"Lu-han.." seru Sehun tertahan saat mendapati bukan Luhan yang berdiri didepan perapian, melainkan Kris.

Sehun menelan salivanya yang terasa begitu kental saat Kris berbalik menatap tajam mata sipit Sehun dengan iris birunya yang selalu mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Sehun selalu membenci saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana ia harus berhadapan dengan Kris yang selalu sukses membuatnya ingin menangis seperti bayi kelaparan.

Ada sedikit noda darah di kemeja putih yang Kris kenakan, membuat Sehun sungguh-sungguh ingin lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Kris berjalan mendekati Sehun yang mematung ditempatnya.

"Luhan pergi, ia tidak disini. Pulanglah, karena ia tidak akan pernah mau kau menemuinya lagi." Tutur Kris tenang.

Kris melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Sehun yang masih setia di tempat.

"Ia, Luhan dimana? Kemana ia pergi?" tanya Sehun menghentikan langkah Kris.

Kris menyeringai meremehkan, "Bocah sepertimu susah untuk mengerti ya.." sahut Kris dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

London

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tinggal barunya. Pikirannya teramat kacau saat ini, ada banyak hal yang mengitari pikirannya sejak seminggu yang lalu sejak ia pindah ke London, hingga ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Orang itu.. Sehun.

Langkah Luhan terhenti beberapa meter dari rumahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang baru menyadari akan keberadaan Sehun yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Satu lagi pertanyaan baru dipikirannya, kenapa Sehun ada disini?

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Oh Sehun!" tukas Luhan.

Tidak ada sahutan, keduanya masih bertahan di posisi masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

_Tidak, jangan kata itu!_

**-END-**


End file.
